


Day One of Forever.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: I was requested to write a little bit of this morning, after robrons second wedding, and this is that story. A little smutty, but mostly sweet. Seb mentions (but it's really not much) so I hope this fills the prompt!





	Day One of Forever.

Aaron’s spread out on the bed, he’s forgotten which way is up and the bed sheets are crumpled underneath him. He felt sore everywhere, thoroughly fucked and he loved it. The night was a complete and utter blur, him and Robert having enjoyed each others bodies as much as possible and then some. Thinking of Robert, a large hand finds it’s way to his arse, curving around him and Aaron shook his head into the mattress.

“No,” Aaron moaned. “I can’t go again, I’m knackered.”

“And you called me an old man,” Robert teased, kissing his shoulder blade. “How about breakfast instead?” Robert asked quietly. Aaron nodded. 

“As long as I don’t have to get up.”

“I can arrange that.” Aaron twisted his head, watching as Robert called down to the hotel reception, organising breakfast in bed, completely confident without a stitch of clothing on. He looked good, his husband did. All he wore was his wedding ring and that watch, which he’d only taken off when they had a shared shower the night before, which hadn't done much apart from turn them both on.

“It’ll be twenty minutes,” Robert said, pulling Aaron to him. They snuggled in bed, legs tangling and Aaron kissed Robert’s chest.

“I love you so much,” Aaron said. “I don’t think I told you how gorgeous you looked yesterday.”

“Yeah?” Robert said. He didn’t like fishing for compliments, but it still made him shiver whenever Aaron offered one.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Not so much with the dancing with Kerry and Faith, but before that… I didn’t know if I could keep my hands off you.” Robert kissed the top of his head as both men slipped into a doze.

It was good, this. Married life.

* * *

 

The next time Aaron was awoken from sleep was a knock on the door. Robert grabbed a bathrobe, and throwing Aaron a look to make sure he was covered by the duvet before opening the door. Room service wheeled the trolley in, threw Aaron a look, Aaron grinning (he couldn’t not, he felt so happy right now) then made himself scarce which Aaron appreciated. The smell of fresh coffee battled with the scent of bacon and Aaron perked up, pulling up the pillows so he could get some semblance of normality to eat breakfast. Robert passed him a mug of coffee and Aaron drank it quickly, feeling himself wake up. Robert had already finished his first, getting back into bed.

“This was a good idea of yours,” Aaron agreed, grabbing a slice of toast off the toast rack. 

“No don’t…” Robert started. “I really don’t want crumbs in the bed. I’ve no plans on leaving the bedroom anyway.”

“Spoil sport,” Aaron grumbled easily, putting it back on the tray. He grabbed his full English and devoured it, Robert doing the same with his pretty quickly. Aaron shifted the trays to the floor, looking at Robert’s face. He’d closed his eyes, but he wasn’t sleeping. Aaron could see his pale eyelashes resting against his skin, his freckles seeming more prominent this morning for some reason. Maybe it was the white bed sheets. They hadn’t wasted time drawing the curtains the night before, so maybe it was the natural light or something. Maybe Aaron was just feeling sentimental this morning, but he was allowed. He’d just married the love of his life, and even for all Robert’s flaws, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His gaze went down to Robert’s full lips and started thinking several indecent thoughts. Apparently he did have another round in him after all, feeling his body start to react.

“I know you’re watching me.”

“Yeah, well,” Aaron said. “My husband’s quite fit.”

“Say that again,” Robert said, a slow smile.

“Which bit?” Aaron asked, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

“ ** _Husband_** ,” Robert said, voice rolling over the word, opening his eyes.

“Not got old yet?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know if it ever will,” Robert said. “I’ve wanted this, us for so long and now…”

“I knew we’d get here,” Aaron said.

“Did you?” Robert asked. “When?”

“Christmas,” Aaron said. “It hurt me so much when that car hit you. All I wanted was for you to open your eyes and be okay. That’s all I needed, just for you to look at me. I hadn’t felt fear like that since… oh, the last time you were in danger,” he added, rolling his eyes. “I need you to take better care of yourself, by the way. I want to get to a fiftieth wedding anniversary.”

“Do you think we could?” Robert asked hopefully.

“Well…” Aaron started. “You’re thirty two. So you’d have to make it to eighty two, so... I guess it’s not impossible.”

“Thanks!” Robert said, making Aaron laugh. They shifted in bed, arms wrapping around each other and looking into each others faces, Robert briefly stroking Aaron’s curls. “What do you think our life will look like then?” Robert asked. “When we’re eighty, I mean.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, thinking about it. “Well, we’d have three grown kids.”

“Three?” Robert questioned, grinning widely.

“Plus Liv,” Aaron admitted.

“Obviously,” Robert said. “So what do you see for our three kids.”

“Okay,” Aaron smiled. “Seb, he’s going to do something clever with technology that none of us will understand, because we’ll be old and over the hill.”

“Speak for yourself,” Robert said quickly. Then... “Carry on. I wanna hear what else you think of.”

“We’ll have a girl,” Aaron decided. “But we’ll terrorise any boy who wants to go out with her.”

“You bet we will,” Robert agreed, making Aaron laugh into his chest. 

“In fifty years, we’d be granddads,” Aaron said. “Maybe even great granddads. God, that’s weird to think about.”

“Yeah,” Robert said slowly. “We will be. The disreputable ones who still can‘t keep their hands off each other.” Aaron laughed, then kissed Robert’s skin. “You want more kids?”

“I thought I’d be a shit dad,” Aaron admitted. “I knew getting back with you meant being in Seb’s life, but I thought… you’d deal with him most of the time, and I just… wouldn’t, and that was okay, but it’s not like that at all. I really… I kinda quite like being there for Seb. I didn’t expect to, but… I really enjoy being a parent, and I want more. I feel like… I want such a loud house and… well, yeah,” he admitted, almost shyly. “Is that okay?”

“Aaron, of course it’s okay.” Robert’s hand stroked across Aaron’s chest, then down to his hip. “I want everything with you, I always had.”

“Well, not always,” Aaron said, feeling like he should bring that up.

“No,” Robert said. “Always. I just… I was terrified when I was hiding. I was a scared boy pretending I was a man. You were the only one who never let me get away with it.” Aaron nuzzled into Robert’s neck, loving how Robert made him feel, how honest he was. Robert’s hand slipped from his hip, fingers trailing south, and Aaron arched into his hand, moaning a little.

“You ready for more?” Robert asked.

“Mm,” Aaron said, getting hard now, breathing a little heavier. “Amazing what a good breakfast can do.” Robert’s thumb brushed over the head, and Aaron closed his eyes, leaning back on the pillow. Robert pushed the sheets out of the way, wanting to see Aaron’s beautiful body. Aaron let him, arching his hips as Robert continued to stroke him. It maybe took a little longer than usual for Aaron to get fully hard (they’d been at it all night after all) but once he was, Robert dipped his head and sucked at the tip making a throaty moan come out. Robert grinned up at him, before repeating the action, the taste of precome already on his tongue. He got up, getting out of bed, and Aaron watched him in disbelief, leaving him turned on and lonely.

“You are kidding,” Aaron said blankly.

“Hold on,” Robert said. Aaron wrapped a hand around himself as he saw Robert coming back with the lube. “No, I’ll get you there,” Robert promised, pulling Aaron’s hand away. "Don't touch."

“Hurry up,” Aaron said through gritted teeth. Robert listened, quickly lubing two fingers and pushing them inside Aaron, who gasped at the stretch.

“Too much?”

“No,” Aaron whined. “Good. Just enough.” Robert put his mouth back on Aaron’s cock and he groaned loudly. Feeling stimulation everywhere was almost too much, and yet it still felt like he wasn’t getting enough. Aaron gave up pretence and he fucked up into Robert’s mouth, hips working. Robert looked up, eyes bright and locking on Aaron’s. “I need you,” Aaron whispered. So close to a whimper, and he didn’t care how much Robert knew he wanted him. Robert crooked his fingers, brushing his prostate relentlessly and Aaron shouted, hips pumping, chasing climax. He pulled Robert’s hair, telling him he was close and Robert blinked, before sucking even more on him. “Ah!” Aaron gasped before his body, coming down Robert’s throat, Robert tasting him all the way through it. Aaron collapsed on the bed, groaning as Robert pulled his fingers free, body spent. Aaron opened his eyes to find Robert licking his lips, he always loved it when he did that. Like Robert enjoyed the giving just as much as anything else they shared.

“Fifty years of that? Mm, yes please,” Aaron teased, making Robert laugh. 

“I need another shower,” Robert said and Aaron nodded. He didn’t trust his own knees right now, so he let Robert go, his eyes in line with the bedside table as Robert took his watch off, going into the bathroom. The dates were visible from where Aaron lay, catching the light.

_21-02-17_

_05-10-18_

God, they both made Aaron feel weak at the knees. He’d wanted them both there, needed to know that their first wedding mattered. But this, he thought to himself as Robert’s off key singing drifted through from the bathroom. This was all he ever wanted.


End file.
